Elsword: Innocence
by Majestic War
Summary: When a demon escapes Hell after being accused of murder, he winds up with the Elgang, and believes that they can help him with his ploy to conquer Hell. Join Alistair von Crux on his various adventures with the Elgang, in order to achieve his goal! Rated M for language and sexual themes. R&R! Originally titled as Innocence.
1. First Sin - Gula

**Majesty: Hello, everyone! My first Elsword FanFiction, I hope you enjoy! The classes are:**

**Elsword: Knight - Magic Knight - Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Magician - Battle Mage - Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Archer - Combat Archer - Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Taker - Weapon Taker - Veteran Commander**

**Chung: Guardian - Shelling Guardian - Tactical Trooper**

**Eve: Code: ANOTHER - Code: EXOTIC - Code: NEMESIS**

**Ara: Little Xia - Little Hsien - Sakra Devanam**

**Alistair: Dux - Maiestas - Phaedra**

**Majesty: Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

The piercing crimson eyes flicked aimlessly across the area. A snarl escaped the demon's lips, the sharp hiss resounding through every room in the barely visible corridor. The tangled, spiky, thick mop of dark hair that resided on the demon's head was further accentuated by the even darker horns that protruded from a hidden spot above the dark brown skinned demon's pointed ears. He hissed once more, the sound rewarded with the most utter, distorted voice possible, raspy tones resonating through the demon's skull, ears ringing, a shrill whine now occupying space in his brain.

"Alistair," The raspy tones managed to choke out vainly. The dark haired demon known as Alistair grimaced, his acutely pointed fangs grinding against one another, the tight grip his right fist held on the long handle of his scythe somehow visibly becoming tighter.

"What do you want?" Alistair spoke, his vocal chords unleashing powerful roars even in his conversational tone.

"Alistair...Alistair von Crux. You are hereby judged guilty by the Will of the Ancients. You will now undergo the trial—" The distortion in the voice was effortlessly silenced with the sound of metal on metal, and a sense-nullifying crunch, Alistair spoke once more, his voice still deep, but laced with the slightest hints of amusement and annoyance.

"So annoying…." Alistair exclaimed. He sighed. "So they sent human toys to subdue me? What foolishness." Hearing a vague metallic screech, he glanced to his left, before nimbly leaping off of the heap of crushed metal and crackling wires, his feet barely tapping the ground before he broke out into a sprint, the soles of his sleek black boots crushing themselves against the frigid chrome floor in the poorly lit corridor. If he could, Alistair would order the family butlers around, demanding them to fix the shitty lighting, but no point in that now, the fact that he was currently on an escape route from Hell highly considered, reason being that everything—and everyone wanted him dead. Alistair's top priority: haul his ass out of this shithole. And fast.

* * *

Alistair was dead. Or at least, he figured he was dead. If the word dead didn't mean being sprawled on something smooth and soft, and the musty stench of blood dense through the thick air, fresh blood flowing from unknown wounds, then what was it? Alistair opened one eye, greeted by the sight of a completely white bed. Fresh blood flowed from his wounds, and Alistair was rewarded with several stings as the feel of pain returned to his numb body. In a single moment of astonishment as it began to dawn on him how wounded he was, the bed transformed into a mirror. In that single moment, Alistair's eyes widened, and the mirror shattered into fragments, each minuscule piece displaying a reflection of him in the sound, heat, and image absorbing glass. Alistair's body, now limp, plummeted towards the abyss at a tremendous speed, the wind spiraling around him like red and white print on a candy cane. Millions of cracks resonated through the seemingly unbounded darkness, waves of nothingness lingered in the air; Alistair knew something was wrong as he screamed in agony, his body becoming perfectly square sheets of paper that began to billow and drift in an unknown wind. Alistair screamed, fear causing him to retch, pain causing him to scream repeatedly.

"Calm down!" A tentative female voice shouted. Alistair blinked, and tilted his head cautiously to observe his surroundings. Multiple people surrounded him, all seemingly led by a spiky red-haired brat. Alistair attempted to cock his head to the side, immediately observing the different people, but ultimately failed as pain ricocheted off the insides of his neck, and he slumped back to the ground, unleashing stagnant groans of pain.

"Pass me the medical kit, Aisha." The femme fatale with flowing lime green hair, who also was obviously not human, confirmed by her ears, half-snatched the miniature box from the young girl with hair the color of purple grapes. Alistair noted that her body emitted an immense pressure, which he immediately took to be magic. Very powerful magic. Alistair grimaced. How did he get into the mess? Swiftly and decently silently, Alistair's train of thought was derailed as Aisha's index finger, merely centimeters away sent lances of pain arching through his body, and a veil darkness began to spread around him as he screamed in agony, no longer in control of his actions.

"Shit, it's spreading!" The redhead yelled, hefting his wide-bladed sword off of his back. It even surprised Alistair how such a child could lift a heavy object like that. He must've been skilled. If he was ever able to escape this predicament, he'd love to fight that brash young man. What a challenge that would be. Alistair was derailed once more as sharp pains began to erupt everywhere along his body, and the black veil became a shroud of darkness, rapidly spreading. He yelled, bloodcurdlingly, and the darkness continued to spread, enveloping the redhead, the non-human with lime green hair, Aisha, and the other people that resided in the room. Alistair let out a scream that was somewhere between a gargle and a choke as a girl with extremely dark flowing long hair slowly stepped towards him, exerting the smallest amount of effort in the action-nullifying space. At her mere touch, Alistair's demonic blood went cold in astonishment, and he ceased his screams, the darkness evaporating, the pain having escaped his body. The girl with flowing hair, whose eyes were a vibrant gold, whose skin was light and nearly pale, who seemed to enlighten the demon…how? Alistair began to wonder as he stammered in astonishment, his body on the ground, his muscles regaining their feeling.

"W—Who…..are you?"

Alistair stood in the center of a small circle that these newfound strangers had formed around him. They peppered him with questions, his eyebrow twitching when the last question came around. He sighed in exasperation.

"I'm a demon, alright? I don't know how or why, but I blacked out during a fierce battle with a machine. And I ended up here, thanks to the elf." Alistair gestured towards Rena, who smiled kindly. Alistair then gestured to Aisha. "You. Mage girl." Aisha's face was slightly angry, but she answered nonetheless.

"What?"

"How much magic do you know?"

"And why should I trust you? Rather, why should _we_ trust you?"

"Because, if I wanted to, I would slaughter all of you on the spot. Be glad I'm in a good mood."

Aisha sighed, and then asked, "Why do you want to join us?"

Alistair paused momentarily before speaking. "I believe that you can help me achieve my goal….To conquer Hell."

* * *

It was raining. Alistair stood at the hole he had blasted into the ground, chunks of gravel scattered everywhere. He panted, worn from using most of his energy to escape Hell. A storm of water droplets almost instantly coated Alistair in water, soaking his clothes, and matting his dark hair, resulting in the silk-like strands clinging to his face as if they would die if they didn't. Alistair drew his scythe cautiously, sensing a disturbance in the air. Oil. Foul-smelling, at that. As Alistair turned to face an unknown enemy, his eyes widened briefly in surprise, before narrowing, eyebrows furrowing, resulting in a rooted glare at the force in front of him. Machines. Robots, to be specific, lined the desolate streets in the darkness, traffic lights and streetlights illuminating them. Presumably fourteen tons of metal went into creating these humanoid atrocities. Their faces and bodies resembling that of the antagonist from the human movie _Terminator,_ the robots appeared to be quite menacing, but being a demon, Alistair was undaunted, despite the fact that he was armed with a scythe, and his foes with Gatling guns, blades made of stainless steel, coated with mercury and iron, and other hidden abilities that Alistair was bound to uncover. His dark hair, the color of crows, was quite long, and flowed down to Alistair's back. With Alistair's billowing in the fierce wind, certain strands clinging to his cloak, the machines exchanged the mechanical equivalent of a glare with Alistair, who promptly sliced his hair off from the beginning of the backbone and below. The hair, now sliced, hung down to his shoulders, coated in water droplets that gradually rolled off the sides. Alistair smirked, his canines clearly visible, and surprisingly white, his red eyes flashing with amusement.

"Shall we begin?"

Alistair seemingly disappeared from sight in a dark flash, only to reappear behind his opponents. Left with two choices, he chose the second choice. Lay waste to them all using one of the powerful destructive spells he bore. His right arm outstretched, palm opened wide to full length, darkness gathering in his hand, Alistair roared,

"I call upon thee, to rise and feast upon thy foe! Awaken through the path of avarice!" An otherworldly roar erupted through the street, echoing soundly. "In my name, I ask of you….lend me your power! Consume everything..._Gula_." Suddenly, a city-wide magic circle materialized the machines in the center. The circle began to glow magenta, and an enormous hand made entirely of darkness, indicated by the black flickers of flame surrounding it, shot up from the circle, and clenched into a fist instantly crushing metal, the sound of metal grinding against metal loud enough to blow out a human's eardrums. Alistair sighed, and shook his head, fingertips tapping against his forehead.

"Maybe I overdid it…."

A sharp pain lanced through Alistair's body as he realized that a machine, who had just barely survived, had used the last of its security reserve tactics to launch the blade at maximum speed towards his body, embedding itself in his side. The wound was incredibly deep, so Alistair figured he'd move, blood seeping through his clothes as he staggered away.

"Maybe…..you just can't seem to stay in one place at once, Alistair." The familiarity of the voice…Alistair knew it. He attempted to twist his body to face the attacker, only to stare in astonishment at his own body, the thought that he was going to die clinging to his mind as near fifty blades and hilts protruded from both sides of his body, and Alistair collapsed to his knees. His attacker chuckled, the opponent's toe ramming into Alistair's ribs, the demon gasping, completely at the mercy of this foe.

"Hm? Oh, still kicking, eh, Alistair?" The fading footsteps weren't a worry as Alistair struggled to breathe, the blades carrying magical properties harmful to a demon. Alistair choked, trying to speak as his vision faded, and all remnants of magic gone.

* * *

A pair of red eyes blinked angrily in front of his face, a look of scorn visible. Alistair blinked in unison before saying,

"What…?"

"Get out." The redhead young man Alistair knew to be as Elsword spoke angrily.

Alistair raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Hm? What for?"

Elsword growled, before he managed, "You know why."

"Explain." Alistair replied, a smirk playing across his face. Elsword jabbed his index finger into the bandage wrapped around Alistair's bare, toned chest, causing the demon to wince.

"That's why. You're a demon. A monster. On top of that, Rena just _**had **_to help you, so now, I want you to leave."

"Look, kid." Elsword grimaced. "I didn't ask for the elf's help. I didn't ask to be stuck with you and your bratty little self. Alright? So I'll go when I want to, because I don't see anyone else stopping me." Elsword hefted his broad-bladed sword and aimed the blunt, practically flat edge at Alistair's throat.

"Demon….Monster. If you don't want to leave, then I'll make you." Alistair rose, despite the blade drawing a thin line of blood near his Adam's Apple.

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Fine….if you want a fight…" Alistair's right fist, tightly clenched, hurled into Elsword's stomach, causing him to double over, blood rising to his tongue.

"…It's a fight you'll get." Alistair stomped on Elsword's foot, the demon's custom-made boots resulting in Elsword's combat boot to sink in where he'd been hit. Elsword gritted his teeth, and swung, the flat of the blade connecting with Alistair's skull, a dull ringing resounding through his ears and the corridor. The demon half-flew three feet to the left, and Elsword wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How'd ya like that for a swing?" Elsword smirked. Alistair rose from the ground, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Pretty rudimentary, redhead." Alistair abhorred that sword. Loathed it. In that case, it was time to vanquish that sword from this dimension. Alistair began to chant, and Elsword gritted his teeth, charging the demon.

"Endless void, abyss of nothing. Dormant power, tenacious darkness. Vanquish what I desire. What I seek is…!" Alistair glared at the sword, which rippled as dimensions began to violently deteriorate themselves. Elsword leapt backwards, the unknown pressure attempting to roughly wrench the sword from his grip. Elsword was dragged forward as Alistair leapt into the air, scythe materializing in his hand. A dark look of scorn erupted on Alistair's face as his scythe sliced through the air, tearing apart molecules, and releasing a low whistle.


	2. Second Sin - Ira

**Majesty: Alright, here's the second chapter of Innocence! Since I forgot to list the ages, I might as well do that now.**

**Elsword: 16**

**Aisha: 17**

**Rena: ?**

**Raven: 22**

**Chung: 16**

**Ara: 15**

**Eve: ? **

**Majesty: ENJOY! R&R!**

* * *

A finger. One finger, the owner a blonde elf, sporting a green blouse and a black, lime green, trimmed elegantly with gold miniskirt, her earrings glinting in the light. Her left index finger was placed on Alistair's scythe, and the elf didn't even exhibit a sign of effort.

"Rena..!" Elsword exclaimed, surprised. Alistair was visibly surprised as well, seeing as she could stop his otherworldly weapon with a finger. Just how strong was she? An immense pressure pressed Alistair and Elsword both into the ground, a lime-colored light emitting from Rena's voluptuous body. Alistair gritted his teeth, palms thunderously clamped to the ground; fingertips alight with pain, all just to escape the amount of weight being unleashed throughout the room.

"I would appreciate if you ceased your little spat….Please." Rena's tone was menacing, despite the smile plastered onto her face. Alistair immediately reacted, his scythe careening in a deadly whirl towards Rena, through the pressure that gradually grew.

"Don't interfere!" He shouted. Rena's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, and she instantaneously sprang into action, unleashing a flurry of kicks at Alistair, who, in his reckless slash, didn't have time to evade, and was sent tumbling into the nearest wall, blood spilling from his nose, and as he crashed into the durable material, a picture hanging ahead slipped and shattered against his head, the picture lazily floating from the impact, now that it had no frame. Alistair looked up, eyes narrowed in annoyance, blood frothing from the fresh wound on his head, coating the left side of his face completely. His dark crimson eyes mingled with the scarlet color, and glinted with an ominous light, and the demonic weapon, the scythe he'd been using was hidden behind Rena, who nonchalantly tossed it down the stairs, the hall with blue walls and elegant steps leading down to the rest of the exploited place half-destroyed. Faster than a bullet train, Rena dashed towards Alistair, whose outstretched palm began to tremble with some hidden force. No matter, she'd take care of him in an instant. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Elsword dashing towards Alistair as well. Pincer attack, huh? The moment Rena turned her attention back to Alistair, her eyes widened as he finished casting the spell, uttering one final word.

"_Acedia_." Rena and Elsword's eyes widened visibly as the felt themselves slowing down. Elsword relentlessly julienned the air, Alistair only feet away from him, and could only stare in transparent shock as Alistair grabbed the sword, and roughly tossed it past the redhead, who could swear the Alistair was getting faster. An excess amount of blood spilled forth freely from the demon's nose, running past his cracked lips, and running off his chin, hitting the ground almost audibly. The previous light Rena had been emitting dissipated seconds earlier, and Alistair turned to face her, having dealt with Elsword's weapon. The same aura as before flared from the beautiful elf's body. A deep violet hue stained the blood that ran from the demon's wounds, no aura emitting from him, but a considerable amount of malice swathing the air with its evil blanket. A near metallic azure aura erupted from Elsword's figure, the minute cuts and bruises he had rearranging themselves, a fresh layer of skin coating them. Elsword glared at Alistair, while Rena allowed a slight smile to spread across her face, and Alistair retained his dark gaze.

"Now, this doesn't seem fair, does it?" Alistair questioned, his eyes never leaving Rena's.

"Oh, but, you are quite strong." Rena's smile spread across her face, widening unnaturally.

"Honestly, I don't prefer fighting multiple people. And you top my power through numbers."

Elsword roared wrathfully, and swiftly covered the distance between himself and the demon, preparing to send a silent, yet deadly rabbit punch, but paused. Alistair raised an eyebrow, before catching sight of a shirtless, raven haired man, who carried a thin sword in one hand, and the left….well, the whole arm was a claw, created through usage of Nasod technology, The Nasods were famous even in hell. Thick sweatpants covered the man's legs, and a belt clung tightly to them, looped through the rings in the pants.

"Stop it, Elsword. This has gone on far too long." Elsword glanced at Raven repeatedly before he hissed,

"But he's a _**demon**_. My family was killed by those monsters. He could be lying to us. He could try to kill you guys, too, and…I…I can't afford to lose people precious to me!" Elsword's glare hardened and Alistair noticed his eyes were on the brink of exploding with tears. "He….could…be….Berthe's…" Before Elsword could utter another word, or Rena or Raven could comfort him, Alistair spoke, his gaze quizzical, a silence settling over the room.

* * *

"Hold on. Did you say Berthe?" Elsword nodded, quite confused, and Rena eyed Alistair skeptically. Elsword retrieved his sword, and Alistair flicked his glance towards the ceiling. "…Damn. This isn't good. Alright, everybody out!" Raven nodded once, and hastily sprinted down the stairs, set on evacuating every one of his comrades. He wouldn't lose someone else. Rena quickly followed Raven, and Alistair beckoned for Elsword to follow as the duo clambered through the hole in the wall where the demon previously made impact. His eyes, nose, and chin were crusted with dried blood, too thick to even think about peeling it away. Ouch.

"What's going on?" Elsword asked, confused, although still following the demon nonetheless.

"Berthe. You spoke his name, correct? And you did say that he'd killed your family, right? Well, he assumed a lesser form a few days ago, before you found me. After I escaped, I was attacked by machines—definitely Nasods. I wondered why, and the moment I demolished them, Berthe stabbed me, using a fallen Nasod blade, and infusing it with light magic, which is definitely something demons _**can't **_do. It seems he's noticed my presence, and apparently, he's coming to the house to kill me." Alistair and Elsword were now standing, Elsword breaking the thin sheet of glass protecting the window, as Alistair clambered onto the sill, crouching momentarily before hastily exclaiming,

"Jump!" four seconds prior to leaping from the broken window, Elsword's jaw dropped, his eyes not betraying his emotions.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE THAT?!" Elsword called to Alistair, who was still in freefall. Not surprising, considering the fact that he'd used '_Acedia_' to slow time around him. After all, they were four stories up.

"Just jump, you coward!" Alistair replied. Elsword, visibly angry, muttered a stream of incoherent babble before literally diving from the window, his blunt broadsword aimed at Alistair's back.

"YOU SON OF A—" The redheaded swordsman's brash voice was abruptly cut off by a horrendous roar of anger. Alistair skillfully evaded the broadsword by mere inches, and his index finger was aimed at the very figure Elsword despised. Berthe. The demon's hide was rough and discolored—an offshoot of cobalt and navy mixed together. A sort of beard like feature framed Berthe's mouth, white, straight, strands of magic flowed from his chin, splitting into two branches, and where his eyebrows should've been, ivory wisps mingled with flecks of gold. Black tattoos that webbed throughout Berthe's titan-like body began to glow, and an azure mist streamed from the demon's body as he rose from the portal, which manifested itself as cracks, webbing through the earth.

Alistair grimaced. "Alright, Elsword, we're going in." Without further notice, he released _Acedia_ and the two dove towards Berthe at terminal velocity. Rena, the dark haired half-Nasod, a girl with chrome colored hair, a girl with dark hair and piercing golden eyes, Aisha, and a girly-looking boy surrounded Berthe, who roared in hatred as Alistair and Elsword crashed into the ground, Alistair supporting Elsword with his own weight. Alistair glared at Berthe, and was the first to react, his eyes narrowing, even through the dried blood that'd hardened on his face.

"Alright, follow my lead." Elsword cringed at this, but obeyed. Alistair's famed scythe materialized in his open palm, and dashed towards the demon, chanting a spell simultaneously. Alistair's eyes glinted ominously once before he shouted,

"_Ira!_" The girl with the dark hair and golden eyes fell in step behind him as an enormous axe made purely of dark flames erupted from the sky, bearing an edge of malice. The axe pressed against Berthe's head, and raised itself as if an invisible hand had hefted it into the sky. Nine white fluffy tails erupted from the golden-eyed girl's lower back, her hair swiftly transitioning from black to pure white, and four slash-like marks revealed themselves on her cheeks. Her eyes shined a golden color, and she twirled the spear in her hand with supreme ease, resulting in deep gashes—even on Berthe's tough hide. Midnight black blood gushed forth, splattering over the girl and Alistair. Elsword exhaled audibly, and beckoned the others to follow. Brandishing his broadsword with a newfound source of confidence, he and the other people Alistair hadn't identified yet sprinted towards Berthe, weapons brandished as well. Alistair began to chant another spell, gesturing for the others to buy him some time, at which they nodded in agreement, despite him being a demon.

"Lord of Hell, insatiable thirst….quench your bloodlust through might alone! _Ira: Secunda Vero – Regula!_" Two large hands, complete with daunting, pointed nails, and made out of raw shadow turned the sky black, and raised themselves to clamp down on Berthe's form. Suddenly, Berthe howled, visible waves emitting from his maw, sending all of the figures careening into trees, and the house itself, the waves vibrating, seconds before they exploded, releasing plumes of fire and smoke. A majority of the crew struggled to rise, a multitude of weapons scattered across the rubble and hidden by falling debris. Fire licked at clothes, and roamed over the concrete in the walls of the house. Elsword's left arm was twisted at a sickening angle, and blood ran from the swordsman's scarlet hair, spilling into his eyes and flowing down past his Adam's apple. Rena wasn't any better, her clothes torn, and legs sporting several gashes. The girl with silver hair was seemingly fine, and had few burns, the dark haired man seemed to have survived, and when Alistair inspected further, he noticed that a small yellow core had retracted into the claw, which had previously been shielding the man. The girl with the tails had taken the brunt of the attack, and her clothes were torn, exposing her pale skin, and she had many burns and gashes, and her right wrist was clearly broken, looking at the angle. The magician had shielded herself, but still managed to receive burns and scratches. A boy, with an appearance similar to that of a girl stood, brandishing his large cannon, sporting armor that was fitted with cracks webbing through the weak parts. Debris and the recoil from the explosion, most likely. Berthe cackled, a thick voice laced with poisonous hatred.

"Fools like you should know their place! You're ten years too young!" Alistair glared, and as Berthe prepared another attack, the demon took the time to assess his wounds. He had near five burns on his leg, the flesh smoldering and pain sliding through up to the upper thigh. Fresh blood caked his dried blood, spilling from his previous wounds as well as newfound ones. Alistair's hand was bloodied, made evident by the deep gash on the palm. Some debris must've sliced it. As he looked up, the demon was greeted with the sight of Berthe, charging directly towards them. Alistair reacted quickly.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted, and the others didn't need to be told twice. Alistair sprinted towards Berthe, not bothering to charge a spell. He leaped into the air, his scythe materializing in his hands once again, and as the blade arced downwards, Berthe swung his arm to meet the demon's descending form.

* * *

Alistair didn't need to open his mouth as the giant fist connected with his stomach, his scythe falling to the earth below, and Alistair briefly retching blood as he flew into the air, crashing to the ground in excessive pain. The demon's vision began to fade, as he coughed up more blood, his hand finding his abdomen, rewarded with a visible dent, almost a hole. As Alistair's eyes widened, and he began to choke on his own blood, vision disappearing rapidly, he knew, at their current level, they were no match for Berthe.


	3. Third Sin - Superbia

**Majesty: What's up, guys? New chapter, hope you enjoy! Before we begin, I wanted to list the pairings and the pattern throughout the chapters. **

**Pairings: Alistair and Ara, Elsword and Aisha, [Possible] Chung and Eve, and [Maybe] Rena and Raven.**

**The pattern throughout the chapters focuses on the seven deadly sins and the seven heavenly virtues. **

**Chapter 1 - Gula (Gluttony), because Alistair wanted to consume a variety of things for his own personal gain, possibly to the point of overconsumption.**

**Chapter 2- Ira (Wrath), because Berthe unleashed his wrath upon the Elgang, his main opponents, and Alistair, due to the fact that Alistair had caused many forms of punishment to be inflicted on Berthe.**

**Chapter 3 - Superbia (Pride), because of Alistair's mindset after losing to Berthe. Despite saying he has friends to fight for, his pride is crushed when he loses to Berthe and fails to acquire help from the Elgang.**

**Chapter 4 - Avarita (Greed), because Alistair [at first] wants to conquer hell for his own personal gain, and doesn't tend to feel much for others, eventually develops multiple bonds.**

**Chapter 5 - Luxuria (Lust), because Alistair and Ara share intense feelings of want for one another [This chapter is a slight lemon], and express them in a certain form. Also, Elsword has an extreme desire for power so he can protect his friends, which is also why this chapter is lust.**

**Chapter 6 - Acedia/Socordia (Sloth), because during a battle with a powerful demon, each member experiences a flashback of their time before they all came together, and through this, a powerful chemical affects the Elgang, causing them to become fatigued and incredibly lazy, to the point that death is a possible alternative.**

**Chapter 7 - Invidia (Envy), because, as Alistair watches his friends progress, he begins to become envious of a human's ability to persevere through the toughest of challenges, and he begins to struggle with thoughts of murdering his own comrades.**

**Elsword: So...is this all about Alistair? What about the rest of us?**

**Majesty: Elsword, Alistair is the main character, but you are as well. This mainly follows you and Alistair's prespectives through the same adventures. **

**Elsword: Oh. **

**Majesty: Fool.**

**Elsword: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST-**

**-_Connection Lost-_**

* * *

Alistair blinked frivolously, observing his surroundings, vainly attempting to deduce what had happened in the last four hours. A sharp, dull ring rang out through his skull, and the demon let out a huff of pain, grasping his head with one hand as he sat upright. He remembered Elsword and the others, Berthe, fighting, getting hit—All remnants of memory were lost as Alistair clutched at his stomach, pain racing through his muscles. Automatically, he knew that his latent regeneration had taken care of the lost muscle and fragmented bone, and a few layers of skin. A few weeks of rest would do the job. But he couldn't wait that long. He needed to find Berthe. Question him. The massive demon was only a stepping stone to achieve his goal, and convincing the population of evil species that he in fact hadn't planned to ally with the angels and massacre the populace. Alistair hadn't even been in contact with angels in more than 5,000 years. So…why…. The door opened and Elsword stumbled into the room, followed by six other members, a few who tripped over Elsword and released muffled grunts as their faces came in contact with the ground. Alistair let out a hearty chuckle. Elsword rubbed his head nervously and exclaimed,

"Er….good to see you're back in shape." Alistair smirked.

"One day you want me out, and the next day you think that it's good that I'm in shape? What fools humans are…"

"Actually, demon, it's been four weeks. And I'm not a fool." Elsword snapped, fists clenched tightly, feet planted firmly into the ground. Alistair's eyes widened in surprise.

"…..Four….weeks? What….happened to Berthe?!" His voice contained a twinge of urgency, frantic, yet firm and demanding. His hair hung loosely over his eyes and Elsword began to wonder if he could see. His horns were exceptionally visible, and dark magic radiated from his shirtless form. Bandages clung tenaciously to his chest and his abdomen, sticky with sweat and heat. It was then that Alistair spoke.

"Guys…Sorry. I wasn't able to stop him…sorry…." Elsword shook his head, and the raven-haired man looked somewhat solemn. The golden-haired girl, the powerful, young, magician and Rena stared at the ground, devoid of all happiness, full instead of anger, directed towards Berthe. Before anyone could utter any form of sympathy, the silver haired girl instead stared blankly at Alistair, the two small drones that once revolved around her now circling the demon. She spoke in a monotone voice, completely depleted of emotion whatsoever. Alistair was puzzled.

"My scans seem to show that you are human, yet it is clear that you are a demon. Alistair von Crux. Explain to me why you resemble a human so much."

Alistair stared at the female blankly before replying,

"My body structure is that of a human's, however, my mana supply and my mind are that of a demon's. Vast, powerful, swift."

The girl nodded. "So it is. My diagnostics scans also have revealed that you have a natural accelerated healing ability—is this true?" Alistair nodded. "Then why is it that you closely resemble Berthe?" Elsword instinctively reached for his sword, Rena gasped audibly, a sharp intake of breath that, well, clearly showed that she just absorbed more air. Ara twirled her spear gracefully, settling for offense, and Aisha began to channel a vast amount of mana through her staff. Raven sighed and shook his head as the silver-haired girl's miniature drones, armed with what seemed like some sort of retractable plated armor returned to her, sparking and causing metallic rings to resound through the room. Alistair sighed, and looked at the nearest person, the blond boy, who was unmoving and seemingly mute. He turned to face the girl, who he assumed, by far, was a Nasod.

"I am related to Berthe by blood." Alistair could feel the tension crackling in the air as it brushed against his skin, sending cold waves of fear up his spine and resulting in the hairs on his body to stand as if electrified. "However. I harbor a deep hatred for him. I'd prefer not to reveal why. That's all I have to say." Elsword snarled, his right hand wrapped in an unbreakable grip around the hilt of his sword, which was wrapped in gauze like covering.

"Get out." Alistair rose from his sitting position on the bed, and challenged Elsword's crude statement. "There's no need. I'd rather stay."

Elsword gritted his teeth, and replied in a harsh tone, colder than the frozen water that falls gently from the sky. "Why?"

As Alistair pushed his way past Rena and the others whom he didn't know blocking the entrance, he exclaimed, his voice full of conviction.

"Because I have something to fight for."

"What might that be?" The golden eyed girl interjected. She leaned casually against her spear, impaled in the soft carpet, her eyes resting on Alistair's figure. He paused his brisk walk, only to reply with one word, which shocked even Elsword, shook every member of what Alistair would soon name the 'Elgang' to their very roots.

"Friends."

* * *

The gaseous objects, mixed with various substances such as dust and certain forms of matter twinkled in the night sky, shining on the grass, which, in the light, looked a dull burgundy. The moon was in full bloom, its dull and cracked surface glowing brightly, and light reflecting off of crimson eyes, black hair, and a dark chocolate skin tone to contrast. Alistair von Crux stared out of half-lidded eyes at the moon, his clothes swaying along with the light breeze as leaves began to slip from stems and drop onto the ground, spiraling around in the air. A female form soon appeared next to him, taking a seat on the damp grass as well, their area hidden mostly by trees and swirling leaves.

"Hi…." The voice was shy and soft at the same time, and Alistair was amazed that someone could produce such a sound. He turned to face the young woman, her long midnight black ponytail fluttering in the wind, sharp golden eyes gazing at the demon.

"Hello." Alistair replied, his slightly baritone voice resounding off tree trunks. Ara smiled, genuine kindness empowering the warmth that seemed to trickle off her skin.

"I don't believe you're an evil person, Alistair." Alistair's eyes widened as he stared at her. An electrifying jolt of random glee passed through his mind, and he stuttered,

"B-but that's _**you. **_You're friends are different." Ara's hand snaked its way to Alistair's, and grasped it tightly, squeezing it at precise moments where Alistair basked in her beauty. Although she was shy, Ara knew how to play a man.

"But Alistair…" Ara spoke softly, her shy voice only alluring him even further. "Why….don't you show them that you aren't what they think you are?"

Alistair nodded, and rose to his feet. "Thanks," He responded, and turned to leave, pausing when Ara's hesitant voice burst from behind him.

"Alistair, wait!" He turned to face her, crimson eyes burning into her very soul. Ara swallowed hard, and spoke tentatively.

"Do…..Do you know someone named Ran?"


	4. Fourth Sin - Avarita

**Majestic: Sorry 'bout the late update; been busy with school and all. The next chapter is a slight lemon, but I don't write about sex cause I'm young, so...I just skipped over it for suspense-ish reasons. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Elsword: Wait, wait, wait. Lemon?**

**Majesty: Thinkin' 'bout Aisha, huh, ya sly little punk.**

**Elsword: -Embarassed- Wha-?! No! I was just-er-sharpening my sword!**

**Alistair: -Sigh- Majestic War does not own Elsword, which he forgot to mention in the previous chapters...**

* * *

Elsword stood erect at the pinnacle of the sparring arena, the circular structure barred by thick intertwining wires that seemed to have no end whatsoever. Across from him stood Alistair, still bandaged, but healed enough to fight at 70% strength. Elsword gripped his broadsword, sliding it from its sheath, earning an intimidating hiss of metal upon metal and a slight spark as the blunt edge slid out of the casing. Alistair's scythe materialized in a brief flash of black light, and dark energy swirled around him. Elsword's face settled into a stoic glare, and he began his onslaught by charging at the enigmatic demon. Midnight black tinged energy gyrated around Alistair, circling him like imaginary, twittering birds would circle one's dazed figure. The moment Elsword entered a 20m radius, the energy around Alistair's head erupted in a sweeping burst, sending Elsword tumbling over, and crashing into the barbed wires, which entangled themselves in his clothes, latching him on. The young redhead struggled to untangle himself, a barrage of thoughts in his mind. Well, what kind of person wouldn't temporarily hate someone who just practically tossed them in a bunch of warped, piercing metal clusters.

'What the hell was that son of a bitch thinking?' Elsword fumed, rage encompassing his mind. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled haughtily, steam appearing to stem from his nose. More steam began to rise from the young boy's slightly muscular arms, legs, and abdomen, and scarlet flames flickered to life around him. Alistair raised an eyebrow in silent question, only to be answered by the irregular shaped flames blazing fiercely around the redheaded boy. His aura was fueled by his temporary annoyance directed towards Alistair, and remembrance of being strong, so that one day, he could be reunited with his sister Elesis Sieghart, the leader of the Ruby Knights. A burgundy glint sparked in Elsword's eyes, and his sword began to transform, the blunt edge becoming a point, and the lengthier edges expanding outwards, a chrome rod embedded into the center of the sword. Elsword raised his sword in preparation for an attack, but paused when Alistair spoke.

"That aura around you….if I may ask, what exactly is it?" Elsword stared back at the demon, puzzled, before he shrugged, and allowed the sword to touch the ground.

"I don't know. Aisha tells me it's a manifestation of my emotions, and she calls it 'Awakening.' I'm surprised you don't know; you've been doing it yourself." Alistair nodded vigorously before replying,

"We call this ability 'Aura.' 'Aura' can only be obtained by the most powerful of all demons." Elsword raised an eyebrow in mockery.

"You're the most powerful of demons?" Alistair looked away, his gaze drifting to the ground.

"Don't mock my family." Elsword jeered Alistair on, sneering, although the strained look in his eyes explained that he was only trying to experience Alistair's full power. The demon was slacking. Elsword continued to maintain his façade, the swordsman bracing himself for whatever was to come next.

"Oh? So your family….a bunch of bastards who botched all their spells and couldn't even hold their own in battles." Elsword retorted, the leer equipped with a tetchy edge. Alistair's face contorted into one of the most horrifying faces Elsword had ever seen and the demon roared in pure wrath, an immense amount of pressure concaved the knight, causing him to fall to his knees, and grit his teeth with conviction, determined to brave his way through it all. The pressure at once lifted, and Elsword swiftly rose to his feet. Brandishing his broadsword, Elsword managed to reach Alistair, and raised his sword to strike, only to pause once more as the same pressure exploded from the air, visible tension recreating the molecules themselves.

"Experience true power." Alistair's cold voice rang out through the stadium, and a low whine echoed through Elsword's skull, and he unleashed an agonizing yell, as a dark vapor coiled around his body, tendrils of incredibly thick energy spiraling around the redhead. He attempted to struggle with the alien feeling spreading from his mind, consuming his heart and nerves into a new emotion. Greed. Alistair spoke once more, the once low whine reaching a higher pitched frequency.

"You will assist me in conquering Hell. No objections. Once this objective is complete, you will no longer be of use to me. Do you understand?"

* * *

Spiral Arvacove strode through the erect, arid grasses in the fields of Ruben, his weapons hidden somewhere in the seemingly small messenger bag that clasped at the hip, and rode around his shoulders. His stark white hair swayed with the sudden breeze, and as he passed the arena, his instincts began to initiate, and Spiral dove towards the ground, rolling over, the ends of his plaid button-up shirt singed as the massive fireball seared the air, wisps of steam flaking off from anything it had touched. Spiral, being as curious as he was, allowed his golden hued eyes to travel to the remnants of glass left in the window frame. His reputation as an assassin had upped not only his skills in stealth, but his reputation, and what he preferred to call, 'info grabbing.' The two most infamous warriors in Ruben. Alistair the Ruler and Elsword the Swordsman…huh. Spiral's eyes narrowed as he vaulted over the fragments of glass and into the arena. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Alistair and Elsword trudged through the thick array of grass and weeds, Elsword's arm draped over Alistair's shoulder, a multitude of holes in both party's shirts, exposing chocolate and pale skin. Elsword was half-dragged across the meadow, his ankles damn near fractured, and his body deteriorated. Alistair wasn't in such a horrific condition, but ragged nonetheless. The demon limped in exasperation towards the small, hut-like house his newfound friends lived in, which was accompanied by endless mounts of furniture and training posts. Elsword released a shaky sigh, accompanied by a hoarse cough, which constricted his lungs temporarily, and as they began to unclench, the young redhead gasped in fear of choking on nothing.

"Hey, you alright?" Alistair questioned to the boy he was supporting.

"Yeah….just…just fine." Elsword replied, thumping his chest with his fist. "I'm a great swordsman, why would I not be able to withstand this level of damage?" Alistair chuckled. Elsword stared quizzically, his curious stare contorting into a sharp glare, that of which caused Alistair to erupt in useless spoils of laughter, gasping for breath at the end of each bout. "What the hell's up with you? You undergoing puberty or something?" Elsword inquired, causing Alistair to cease his rambunctious laughter.

"No. You really have a lot in common with Aisha."

"Shut up, demon! I have nothing in relation to that flat-chested brat!" Elsword's face began to turn a rough shade of pink, and he looked away. "I…She can be nice sometimes…I guess…" Alistair smirked, his mocking smile fading when Elsword's next question pierced the atmosphere.

"Do you like Ara?" Alistair stared blankly at Elsword, before nodding, seemingly in a half-trance-like state. Elsword exploded with laughter, almost slipping on the moist grass, if not for the demon's quick reflexes.

Elsword ceased at once, and then exclaimed, "You should show her how you feel."

Alistair stared bemusedly. "How so…?"

Elsword's face contorted into a scoff, and he started blankly at the demon. "You don't know...?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sex, Alistair. Sex."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Elsword...yeah. If I did own Elsword, the only playable characters would be Elsword, Elesis, Ara, Chung, Raven and Eve. **

**Rena: What about Aisha and I?**

**Majestic: Forget'chu, you're just collateral damage. **

**Rena: T_T**


	5. Fifth Sin - Luxuria

**Majestic: Finally. Chapter 5. -Gloooooom-**

**Elsword: What's up?  
**

**Majestic: Stupid school work..**

**Elsword: Math?**

**Majestic: Yeah. Before I forget, lemme give a shoutout to my fellow party member and friend in-game, Lingering/TheLingerer! He's a RF/IP, so if ya see him, be sure to say hi. **

**Aisha: So what's up, guys?**

**Majestic: -Gloooooom-**

**Elsword: -Confused- I still can't seem to figure out this problem...Hey, Aisha, what's 2 plus 3?**

* * *

Alistair sighed, and clapped his hand over his face in desperation. Rena stood next to him, a sly smirk plastered onto her face. What had the demon dove headfirst into..?

* * *

"-And that's how it's done." Alistair sighed, and asked one unnecessary question, but needed nonetheless.

"Rena, how do you know all this?" A deep blush settled on Rena's elegant face, and she began to fidget with her hands, shifting uncomfortably on the rotating chair her ass rested on.

"Erm…well, me and Raven-I mean, er—Raven and I…we...uh…" Alistair held up the open palm of his hand.

"You know what: I think I stopped caring." Rena mumbled and continued to fidget and shift uncomfortably. Alistair sighed once more. _He really was gonna do this….To hell with it all. Rush in recklessly and claim her. _Alistair knocked on Ara's door, and after a monetary pause, he turned the knob slowly, the wooden material creaking as he entered, only to be greeted by a fist, and a shout of,

"PERVERT!" Darkness. That was the last thing Alistair envisioned as he fell backwards, his head slamming none too softly onto the hardwood floors.

* * *

Alistair stood a few feet away from Ara, at least, after she'd finished changing while he was unconscious, and observed her outfit as she twirled. Alistair's eyes hungrily passed over Ara's clothed body, his mind erupting in an incoherent babble of thoughts, that of which Alistair was not paying any mind to. As if she was a live display, Ara twirled, her long battle dress-like outfit swirling with her, the orange and white combination blinding. Alistair nearly choked on the words that bubbled from his mouth, but he couldn't stop them.

"Seductive." He muttered, his eyes wrenching themselves to stare at his own new attire in the mirror, the glass absorbing heat, sound and light that naturally emitted from his body. To say the least, he looked...well, in his definition, hellish. As an Overlord, Alistair's dark powers had expanded by a wide quanitity, and along with upgrades to his trademark scythe, he was practically the master of all things dark. His outfit consisted of a modern sweatshirt, which was lined with fur around the hood and the wrists. The jacket always seemed to billow about him through the raw darkness that flickered from his form. Under the jacket, a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt was worn, and it was modified by the finest crafstman in town so that he would maintain control of his powers. Save for his undergarments, Alistair wore thick jet black combat boots, tied with purple laces, and navy blue pants, similar to Elsword's Rune Slayer pants. He hardly took note of Ara asking him an innocent question-whether he liked her or not. He hardly took notice when her soft voice, thick with desire, filled the room, and she began to blush, embarrassed, and her sentences came out in mumbles and terminated words. And then when she kissed him, planting her soft lips firmly onto his, sending fires of desire racing along his tendons and scorching his insides, his lust began to break free from the barred cage that held it imprisoned inside him, and consumed the demon's body, resulting in him erupting into a frenzy. When he pulled away, she tentatively spoke,

"But…I don't know you very well." Alistair smirked, his canines flashing.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other better, hm?"

Alistair roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around her own luscious pink one. Ara felt incredibly hot the moment his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, not bothering to end the intense show of affection. She wanted to feel more of his touch,his dark cocoa colored skin, softer than a feather, those hands, blisters and callouses webbing through from many years of fighting. That toned chest, so warm, so galvanizingly hot! She let out a low moan as enourmous hands of delight clapped together around her. Alistair pulled away, pausing temporarily, and Ara couldn't help but whine in annoyance at the dissappearing feeling that tenaciously clung to her insides. Oh, but her brief moment of sorrow lasted more than a second when Alistair whispered softly, his voice rough with all-consuming lust.

"Dominate me." Ara's desire for Alistair was damn near uncontrollable, and she nearly exploded into flames at the mere two words whispered huskily in her ear. She shoved Alistair into the wall, her hands instinctively finding their way up his shirt, her slightly long nails descending from the demon's chest to his toned abdomen. To hell with it was what she decided, her arms a blur, a soft whistle resonating through the room as Alistair's shirt was removed and Ara was free to allow her eyes to roam over his bandaged upper body. In this short amount of time, Alistair leaned closer, his head bending to rest in the crook of her neck and jawline, and a throaty moan of glee was earned as the demon's lips left a trail of moisture down to the beginning of her breasts.

"Don't be hasty," Ara exclaimed seductively, and Alistair smirked.

"Who said I was rushing?" Ara grinned, and with an average amount of pressure, pushed him onto the bed, clambering over his legs, their hips touching. Ara gasped audibly, and it was clear that she had just been shot with arrows of pleasure, glee and delight. Now straddling the shirtless Alistair, a shy blush crept unto the girl's face, and she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, Alistair not attempting to contain the groan that escaped his lips. Her hands brushed against his chest and she reared back, only resuming when the demon gave her a reassuring smile, and her hands rested comfortably on his chest as her hips nearly melted into his own, constant moans resounding throughout the room. Alistair's hands found her lower back, and a gentle shove caused her to squeal shyly, and she fell against Alistair, red tainting her ivory cheeks and causing her to sigh in relaxation, the duo's hips still crashing rythimically against one another like waves. Ara let out a low, shy, seductive purr.

"...Yes~" Once realization dawned on her, she blushed, embarrassed, and turned away from Alistair's kind gaze. She stole a swift, shy glance at him, and gyrated her hips sensually, and Alistair nearly blanched. He knew Ara could feel the sexual stimulation he was receiving. He was quote turned on. Ara bit her lip seductively, and repeated the previous action, causing her stomach to brush against his and electrifying needles to impaled him throughout his body. The demon was in heat, moreso as Ara gently escalated the kiss into a French kiss, all the while rhythmically smashing her hips against his own, both sexually aroused equally.

"Hey...Ara." Alistair exclaimed, finding it difficult to breathe. "Did...did Rena put you up to this?" Ara nodded shyly, and Alistair chuckled, before repositioning his hand. She blushed when she felt his hand pierce her soft flesh.

"Well then. Let's make this something to remember."

* * *

Elsword's legs lazily dangled from the edge of the porch swing, his slightly tanned, bruised skin in perfect harmony with his fiery red shorts and bland ivory short-sleeved shirt. Mumbling to himself, he raised his hand to the moon.

"If only….I could do magic…"

"Want me to teach you?" The cheeriest of voices sliced through the evening silence, and startled Elsword, causing him to leap out of the porch swing in surprise and slight anger.

"W…W-who'd ever want to learn magic from someone as dimwitted and flat-chested as you?!" Elsword hissed, blinded by his own rage. He didn't need any help. Aisha began to stammer.

"I—I...I…"

"This isn't your problem! I don't need your help! So stay out of my business, alright?!" Aisha began to stammer once more.

"Elsword…I just wanted..to…help…"

Elsword roared, annoyed at how the girl he liked, and did his best to hate, thought of helping him. He was a man. He didn't need help from some puny girl with no talent, save for magic!

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!" Tears spilled uncontrollably out of Aisha's eyes, and she managed to weakly throw a fist at Elsword, which he caught, his palm, now bearing her fist, incredibly tense. He let her hand fall limply to her sides, watching blankly as she scurried off.

"…I don't need…help…" The redhead buried his head in his hands. This was more troublesome than he thought.

* * *

**Majestic: Enjoy...or not...Uh. Well. Math test tomorrow...ugh.** **Arigato. Thanks. Gracias and other whatnot...-Glooooom-**


End file.
